


Betrayal

by PhantomCree



Series: Romance in Thedas [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Ficlet, Heartbreak, Twin Champions, idk how to tag this one, short read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 14:37:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17003538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomCree/pseuds/PhantomCree
Summary: Marian realizes just what she had gotten herself into with Anders.





	Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> Another old ficlet of mine I came across featuring the twin Champions, Garrett and Marian. And Marian has a boyfriend to deal with...

The battle had subsided. Meredith, or rather what was left of her after having been completely consumed by the red lyrium, lay as a dormant statue in the last place she stood. A truly gruesome sight, yet a fitting end for a woman like her.

The Chantry had been decimated and the culprit sat there, his back towards the scene as the fallout from the explosion filled the skies over Kirkwall and fluttered down all around them; the shock fully settling in for the others as they rested their weapons and weary bodies.

Garrett neared his sister’s side, reaching out to touch her shoulder upon doing so. “Are you alright?” He asked in a gentle tone, although the answer was clear on her face as she stood there seeming to be lost in her conflicting emotions while she stared at the mage’s back.

Marian quickly turned her gaze to her brother, a mixture of pain and anguish was clear in her cerulean eyes. “No,” she said sharply and promptly shrugged his hand off.

“Marian…” Garrett knew that his only option now was to stand back with the rest of them and watch her confront the man she had come to call her boyfriend.

The anger was swelling within her, surpassing the conflicting spiral of all other emotions within her. She grasped the staff firmly in her hand as her feet brought her closer to the man responsible for this atrocity. But it seemed that the nearer she drew, the more her anger quickly subsided and was replaced by the rising anguish. Everything they had, everything they had come to be was no longer. Their hopes and dreams of someday uniting as one, bringing about an era of peace between the people and the mages, were all dashed against the rocks. Anders used her. He had taken advantage of her kindness, of her position, talents, and love and destroyed her.

“Anders…” Her words came out in a softer manner than she had intended as the grief began to take hold of her.

“There’s nothing you can say that I haven’t already told myself…” Anders spoke, not once turning to look back at her.

Marian couldn’t find the words to speak as her voice simply wasn’t there with her. She stood there trying to swallow back the tears that stung her eyes, trying to breathe as the anguish closed her throat. The betrayal of the man she loved hurt more than any blade she had been met with throughout the years. She had believed in him, given herself entirely to him. Why was this happening?


End file.
